


A God's Best Friend

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Animal Shelter, Animals, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, based on an imagine, compassion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Loki isn't ready to give up the shelter dog who stole his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this imagine here: http://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/156734713749/imagine-loki-going-with-thor-to-an-animal-shelter

“Good morning Erica.” You said as you came into the shelter for your shift. The teenage girl smiled at you as she smiled folders for new animals and ones that had just been updated.

“Good morning.” She said. “Loki’s already here. Thor didn’t even drag him here this time.” You smiled softly. Over the past month, Loki and Thor had been regulars here, Thor hoping to make his brother understand compassion by having him take care of animals. While Thor hung out with the horse trainers and the other large animals, you worked with the dogs where Loki had taken to a small pup.

“Making progress.” You said with a smile. You grabbed the keys to the food locker and made your way into the dog wing. You were greeted by the familiar barking of over excited canines, but as you walked by a kennel, you heard a man’s voice.

“Your coat is getting much better.” Loki said to the dog. Since he had spent the most time with the pup, you let him name him. He picked Mikkel, which, he explained to you, is Norse for “God-like”. The black haired dog was excited to be getting groomed by the god, and really happy to be getting treats for being a good boy.

“Good morning Loki.” You said cheerfully, walking by to get the food for the dogs. Loki looked up at you. Out of all the employees at this shelter, he hated you the least. Thor had been trying to convince him to ask you out, but he had spent most of his extra time taking care of Mikkel, even though you had insisted you were more than qualified to take care of the puppy.

“(Y/n), the child has informed me that Mikkel is of age now to be adopted out. Is that correct?” Loki asked, coming to the door of the kennel. You sighed. You were hoping to avoid this talk with him, but he was always here and you knew he would notice if Mikkel was gone.

“Yes Loki,” You explained. “Mikkel can be adopted by a nice family and grow up outside of the shelter.” You poured food into bowl and set them inside the kennels.

“I do not wish for this.” Loki said, walking over to you and helping you out when he saw that you were struggling with a heavy bag. You smiled at him.

“Thank you.” You said softly, filling the rest of the dog bowls with food. “And the only way that you can keep him from being adopted by someone else is if you adopt him.”

“I can do that?” Loki asked. Mikkel was very loyal to Loki, since he had taken such good care of him over the past month. He would walk with him without even needing a leash. Loki looked down at him. “I’m stuck at Stark Tower, so I’ll have to see what his policy on dogs is. But it’s not like I’ll listen to him anyway.” You smiled and got the leashes to walk some of the dogs.

“Would you and Mikkel like to join me for a walk? It’s nicer when you have company.” Loki seemed to think about it before nodding and getting Mikkel’s leash.

****

“This can’t be happening.” Loki said the next day. He had went into Mikkel’s kennel to see him, only to see that he was gone. He was currently in a room, visiting with a new family that wanted to adopt him.

“I’m sorry Loki.” You said, rubbing his back some. “If they change their mind, I’ll push your paperwork through as fast as I can…”

The door to the room opened and the little girl who had picked out Mikkel was all smiles. Mikkel walked out with her, being a good boy, until he saw Loki. He forgot all about the girl then and ran over to him, rubbing up against him and giving him dog kisses.

“Mikkel, you’re going home with them.” Loki said sadly. But Mikkel set at Loki’s feet, refusing to move.

“You know, maybe a small dog breed would be better for us.” The dad said, noticing the bond between Loki and Mikkel. And he could’ve sworn that he had seen Loki somewhere, and he didn’t feel like crossing him. “Come on guys. Let’s go look at that Golden Retriever again.” With that, they went back into the dog section. Mikkel wagged his tail and looked up at Loki.

“Well, I’ll get that paperwork started.” You said with a smile, grabbing the right stuff.

“Will you help me get him settled?” Loki asked. Thor had convinced him to ask you out, and this was the easiest way for him to. You knew what he was getting up to, because Thor had approached you, telling you that he thought you and his brother would be perfect together.

“Of course.” You said softly. “We can stop by the store on the way and get everything you’re going to need.” You smiled at him before filling out the right stuff. Loki looked down at Mikkel, finally understanding some of these human emotions that Thor just so wanted him to understand.

The End


End file.
